Talk:Sinclair Solutions Consumer Rewards Program Messages
WELCOME, WELCOME, WELCOME, and congratulations! It's a red letter day, friend! You can now proudly call yourself a DIAMOND-- '' DIAMOND... what? I haven't got to this rank yet. Does he get cut off at the last second? Dark Swarmlord 13:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :You'll find out when you reach rank 40. ;-) --Pauolo 17:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah... yeah... erm... it takes forever just to get from one rank to the next, and I'm at...26, 27? To be honest, I can't stand having to play through another multiplayer game. Elephant guns to the left, crossbows to the right, and nail guns everywhere. And there's me going "P!SS OFF! Can't you shoot at someone else for a change?!". I really am not happy at everyone dropping what they're doing and pointing all guns at me. Dark Swarmlord 17:16, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, the message ends where the final cinematic begin. All I can said without spoiling you the end is that it is an opening to the first BioShock. --Pauolo 17:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Pheromone Control mentioned ? : Rank 36 : "Well, that old rumor mill is at it again, friend! This time, our competitors have made up a wild story about additives in our Plasmids which make you vulnerable to brainwashing!" The final entries make it seem like what ? - that the 'Final Reward' was a trip to the cells in Fontaine Futuristics to become a Big Daddy or another demented/insane Splicer test subject ?, One of Ryans Splicer minions? How about instead you are gone because you are now sitting at home (or going to work), all nice and calm, under the 'Mind Control', making you simply stop fighting/being violent/slobbering after more ADAM (pheromones are simple brain chemicals and would only allow very simple 'control' -- not something like "Hunt Down Altlas and bring me his head"). Eliminating the destructive fighting, and Nullifying Altas's Splicer Army would basically all but win the 'civil war' for Ryan and leave just Atlas alone with a dragnet of Ryans security men closing in on him. (which makes his 'suicide' utterly rediculous) - Idea - this whole Consumer Rewards Program (apart of you being on Atlas's side - thats just plain insane, but for the shoot-em-up game requiring it) is just part of the motivation for the Splicers Citizens who HAVE been subjected to the Pheromone Control (as mentioned being a mood altering versus robotic control) to go out to fight Atlas's remaining Splicers (took a while to have Fontaine run out of his ADAM stash and for the Splicers on the other side to seek out Ryan's machines to feed their addiction - before they then are neutralized and can be calmed down). In the competitive consumer environment of Rapture and the mindset of its citizens, what better way to motivate but through contest competition and salesmanship ??? Rankings in timeline? Could these rankings be put against a timeline? Not only these messages but also the multiplayer character's audio diary (They are all unlocked on different ranks), loading screens and others. The first rank message seems to be just introductory and pre-recorded before the Kashmir bombing, so may be possible Ryan wanted to test out his new line of defense/ offense plasmids. It isn't until Rank 4 that mentions the bombing and the supposed need for the program to arm citizens. Rank 10 talks about the release of the LIttle Sisters as well as their Big Daddy protectors, assuming that Suchong/ Alexander finished and finalized the bond to send them out. Rank 20 mentions an ADAM shortage, or plasmid shortage. Rank 32 shows the closing down to the public of Fort Frolic and Arcadia. And finally Rank 36 speaks of Ryan's pheromone control. Thoughts? Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it wouldn't make sense to give out weapons and Plasmids to the citizens before the war, where would they use them? I think that the multiplayers audio diaries have a special pattern; the first is a introduction to the character, the second is where they are converted in to splicing and the third is when they've gone insane. but when you look on when these are unlocked you see that Jacob Norris is insane at rank 21 and Mlle Blanche de Glace is at 35, but then again people spliced in different amounts. Its also odd that the mention Tenenbaums vanishing at rank 15, when she went missing before Kashmir. --Shacob (talk) 22:50, July 10, 2014 (UTC) : : Either how much each individual character consumes themselves with plasmids determines their insanity, but there are outside factors too, such as withdrawal period during the ADAM shortage (Rank 20) which may have led to the instability for many or how much the company (Sinclair Solutions, etc.) provides, like Louie who even at Rank 39 further down the line sounds comparibly sane possibly because of Sinclair's Fail-Safe Industries at Persephone. : That brings up another question if rankings from the loading screen versus rankings from the messages are the same? Or could it be the newspapers themselves possibly receiving news about it later given the groundbreaking news about the war and events (then again, could be 2K and Irrational butting heads again with the timeline). Tricksteroffools (talk) 23:55, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Rankings to Events discussion Now, this is purely to try to put the events said in loading quotes, program messages and character audio logs unlocked while playing the games and leveling up into a cohesive storyline piece, not to discuss the integrity of the information for a timeline since we aren't given exact dates. Once there are 1 or more contributors on board to discuss, we'll lay out a kind of map of events that will hopefully help put together events not previously touched on from the main games. Tricksteroffools (talk) 22:00, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm in! Shacob (talk) 00:16, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Discrepencies and conflict if found to be noted. It was kinda secondary to the main game and who knows what tier of developer were told to "throw something together , and have some reconizable events/personages mentioned to tie it into the Bioshock stories". Possible mension of BaS stuff that was extruded ontop and all the conflicts/complications that stuff made. 01:11, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Alright since I have Shacob on board, I hope others will contribute as well! Okay, I'll just list of certain events from ranks in each given category 'REWARD PROGRAM MESSAGES' : Rank 1: The start of (January 1, 1959) or pre cursor to the Civil War : Rank 10: Little Sisters are out and about with their new protectors, the Big Daddies *Adelaide Tobet is Little Sister with her protector : Rank 20: Possible ADAM shortage : Rank 32: Closure of Fort Frolic and Arcadia : Rank 36: Ryan's pheromone control : Rank 40: Virtually a year after; Jack's Arrival 'LOADING QUOTES' : Rank 1: Bombing of Kashmir; start of CIvil War : Rank 2: Bathysphere Lockdown *Michael Tobets : Rank 4: Fontaine's assets taken over by Ryan Industries by "vote of the Council" : Rank 5: City ravaged by the war : Rank 7: Ryan makes appearances; not yet "Hephaetus Hermit" : Rank 9: Big Daddies protectors introduction to public/ the "streets" *Tenenbaum's opinion and remark of the bond between Little Sister and protector : Rank 11: Big Daddy aggression, deaths by drill *Wadsworth killed Rank 10 *Sullivan finds Suchong's Body Rank 12 : Rank 15: Tenebaum disappears from public (?); Tenebaum's previous cover up is dispelled, called an enemy for taking away Little Sisters. *Tenebaum guilt; Little Sisters act like little children : Rank 16: Ryan splices more of his officers in his private security (Bill McDonagh) : Rank 17: Atlas' forces are pushed back at Neptune's Bounty : Rank 18: Ryan controls and must approve all articles released before publication -Rapture Standard Editor : Rank 19: Steinmen takes control of Medical Pavilion (?) *Vera Prescott claims Medical is not closed : Rank 21: ADAM shortage *Editor of Rapture Standard exclaims shortage : Rank 25: Arcadia closed *Langford remarks about Saturnine : Rank 27: Fort Frolic closed *Ava Tate remarks closure of Fort Frolic : Rank 31: Editor of Rapture Standard is imprisoned *Paparazzi remarks lack of Freedom of press : Rank 33: Ryan hides in Hephaetus : Rank 35: Atlas and his gang are condemned in Apollo Square as a perimeter is set disallowing people in and out *Michael Tobet recounts lockdown Rank 36 : Rank 37: Curfew and shoot to kill order sent out : Rank 38: "Desperate times call for desperate measures"- Andrew Ryan, possibly when pheromones released : Rank 39: Newspapers cease publication 'Multiplayer Character Audio Logs' : Rank 2: *Changes is labor laws; "people disappearance" into Persephone -''Jacob Norris : Rank 3: *Big Daddy protectors in public -''Barbara Johnson'' : Rank 9: *Fort Frolic closed -''Suresh Sheti'' : Rank 15: :* Fort Frolic closed -''Mlle Blanche de Glace'' : Rank 11: *Bathysphere shutdown -''Naledia Atkins'' : Rank 17: *Frank Fontaine? -''Oscar Calraca'' : Rank 19: *Big Daddy Conversions of inmates from Persephone : Rank 23: *Kidnapping of young girls for Little Sister conversion -''Barbara Johnson'' : Rank 27: *Possibly last football game due to death of player -''Danny Wilkins'' SPLICING : Zigo d'Acosta- Rank 1 (?) ''Occupational Hazards : Civil War approx : ''Barbara Johnson- Rank 3 ''Maternal Instincts : ''Buck Raleigh -''Rank 5 Without a Word (Note, 6 MONTHS after Clara disappeared) : ''Suresh Sheti- Rank 9 A New Medium : Danny Wilkins- Rank 7 ''Adapt and Conquer : ''Naledia Atkins- Rank 11 ''A Conscious Wind : ''Mlle Blanche de Glace- Rank 15 ''Like the Others : ''Oscar Calraca- Rank 17 Party Affiliations : ''Jacob Norris- Rank 21 ''Revolution Calls : ''Louie McGraff- Rank 39 ''Knuckles (Audio Diary) I feel like Multiplayer Audio Diary ranks don't signify onto a timeline, but given evidence, in my opinion, the order would have gone like this: #Zigo d'Acosta~ (Secret stash in Neptune's Bounty) #Oscar Calraca~ (Party with Fontaine) #Louie McGraff~ (Sinclair's inmate Plasmid trials program) #Jacob Norris~ (Call for revolution) :: CIVIL WAR #Buck Raleigh (Disruption of business due to Atlas revolutionaries) #Naledia Atkins (Bathysphere Lockdown) #Barbara Johnson (Big Daddy protectors on streets) #Danny Wilkins (Closure of Arcadia/ of stadium) #Mlle Blanche de Glace (Closure of Fort Frolic) #Suresh Sheti (Closure of Fort Frolic) Phew, that's long and a bit lob-sided with dates, but it would seem some events happened before others. Opinions? Tricksteroffools (talk) 03:43, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Individuals may have advanced at different and irregular rates. So the real conflicts would be within each individuals sequence having the events be out of order. 05:57, August 10, 2014 (UTC) According to BaS, Tenenbaum was already missing before the Kashmir incident and Fontaine Futuristic's where also taken over before that. Barbara's big daddy sighting was at least 2 weeks after the new years eve riots and that would mean that Susie was kidnapped sometime after. We might have heard about Atlas forces being pushed back in Neptune's Bounty in BaS when Elizabeth wakes up after being drugged. Fontaine was killed on 12 September 1958, so before that, Clara was most likely not missing. Arcadia and Frolic where probably closed at the same time, as well with other locations, but most of the stores had sales and some even barricade, so some time after the year changed and I assume that Langford's comment about the Saturnine was before it closed (or just after). Sullivan finds Suchong's body after two weeks at least, that would also mean that Anna Culpepper's still alive at that time. Bathyspheres was locked the minimum of two weeks after new year's. Shacob (talk) 11:08, August 10, 2014 (UTC)